Artemis and the promis to a boy
by darklight dragon1612
Summary: when Artemis takes pitty on a boy can she raise him to be a warrior he is meant to be or will he be just another dissapontment


i do not own percy jacson or any other charters

I am Dorian when I was little I had the bad luck of being in the parking lot when a building clasped on my mom so I went out on my own and found camp half blood. After staying there for a while I found out my dad was Zeus. But it was Artemis who showed me the way. I had a dream one night and a girl was there she turned to me and said I will make a promise when you wake go tell Chiron I said you are my champion but I realized it was Artemis she said I was to be on Olympus at 4:30 the next afternoon I woke with a good thought in my mind I immediately got my bow and went to the one place I could think the mountain top. As I got there I saw Chiron standing there. Chiron; is there anything you want to tell me young hero. (1)Yes Chiron I will leave for Olympus tomorrow afternoon I am to see Artemis I am form this moment on her champion and I think that means I am to meet the hunt. The next day I was packing my bags when annabeth came up to me and asked where I was going. I said to Artemis and the hunt. She gasped she is letting you in the hunt. I went on talking come to think of it I always traveled at night she must have guided me here. (2)So I was there at 3:00 that afternoon it gave some time to meditate or practice so I went to the training arena where I meet Ares I we started talking about the best battles we knew of and I said the best battle was… was what said Ares. Look out I blocked the strike and said well at least I get some training in but it won't be much with that slashed down the guys back and kicked him this is not even a warm up for me kid but I suppose I'll end it here and now my blade started to glow red then I pointed it at the man and said boom. A large amount of power shot out of the blade and hit the guy in the face killing him imidetaly and another one bites the dust. Just then Artemis came in and got a look at some of my talents. (3)Then all of a sudden I started to glow a bright gold when the glow died down I was in pure silver plate armor my sword was silver and I had blood red eyes with seven stares in both eyes my hair was now silver as well. I stabbed my sword in the ground and tried to stay on my feet key word try because I fell flat on my back. Artemis rushed over to me and called for Apollo even after I said I was okay. When Apollo got there I already starting to heal and Ares wanted to know if I was invincible I told him short of getting my head cut off yes I was. Then he asked where I got the armor and the sword at and I told him I got it in a dream once but I never had something like this before. (4)Then I got up and said we have company. Just then Zeus walked in who are you tell me now or I will kill you. I am surprised you don't remember me father. Dorian is that you! Yes it is. Why didn't you come to my palace first thing and see me. (5)You know why I traveled at night I did it because that was the only time I felt safe even at camp I would train at night sleep during the day except for breakfast, lunch and dinner I had one person looking out for me and that was the goddess Artemis. After that I passed out right after a thank you to Artemis for looking out for me. Three days later I was took to the hunt I was supposed to be just like the hunt. Until I got a blessing from the fates then I become the legendary warrior of the hunt. (6)I went on a three day trip up the mountain. And when I came back there was a boy and girl with me the girl was hit bad and I took her to Artemis help her I have some unfinished things to attend to just then a battle horn sounded as I rushed out the boy was surrounded by the hunt I quickly got in front of him and shielded him from the volley of arrows that the girls let out a gasp as they knew I didn't have the blessing of Artemis blood coming from my mouth I got up and picked the boy up and then left. That was when Artemis came out to see me running from the girl's still launching arrows trying to kill me and the boy. Artemis stopped them and said that I was the only thing keeping the monsters at bay. The girls looked upset that a guy was there only defense from ancient monsters attacking. (7)thilia track him down and bring him here. Ok. It took three days for her to return and she was crying her heart out as she explained and then handed a letter to Artemis from me. He will not come back the whole hunt gasped at that then a boy and girl ran in the camp the boy could be heard saying go I will hold this thing off for you to get away. Then there was a scream of pain as the boy was hit in the arm the girl drifted to Artemis naturally hiding from the monster. There was a big roar that was let out from the monster as it came running at the girl but the boy had different plans because a spot of red flung in front of Artemis and the girl it was the boy know more than eight and he was pissed off. (8)He turned around and kissed the girl on the forehead and said take good care of her will you. With that said he turned around and said here is where I end this secret art: elemental body. The girl started to cry and said no don't. Good by the boy started moving faster then he should be able to and smashed in to the monster then imploded. The monster turned to dust and the boy was flung against the ground a small smile on his face as he lay there waiting for the black of death to come for him but Apollo appeared and managed to help him out. (9)Just then I appeared out of know where and picked up the boy and the girl then I left with a final good bye. Three years later and I am setting around a camp fire with three girls and four boys. All right tou-san what is the next move. How many times have I told you not to call me dad? The boy ran out of fingers and toes more then I can count. (10)Then stop but he went on rambling until the youngest girl in the grope hit him on the back of the head stop you're rambling again I got first watch ok kids get to bed now or four days of my type training ok. Yes sir tou-san sir ok seventeen days now move it go, go, go. Ha-ha that got them moving I will have to remember that one for next time "hay you give me back my hair clip Kara." "Seven hours later and a few arguments" all right brake camp were going to see a friend of mine ok. (11)Over three years I had gotten more strength and gotten faster. When we arrived the horn blew in the camp and the girls all came out but we were 40 yards down range and setting up camp the girls ran to and fro but the boys set to getting things unpacked and put in place. All right I want two laps around the camp and then set and repair cloths and armor sharpen your swords and get ready I expect this to be done by the time I get lunch ready go. I got a fire started and made some fish with rice. We all ate and then while they went to sleep I got to work on my own training pushups, sit ups and laps then combat training at four in the morning I got them up. All right now let's see who can ride there dragons. (12)I'll go first ok. From the fire rises the dragon from the fire gives it their call rise blaze the fire dragon. The ground rumbled then a red dragon rose from the ground. All right next they went one by one until there dragons where behind mine. All right you have five minutes to get to know your dragon then we see how you ride ok. (13)One minute before we got on our dragons the hunt surrounded them. I walked from behind blaze and said back down or we will kill you now move you two pack everything were going it appears even after all this time the hunt and Artemis still can't stand there guardian five minutes then we leave and we did but I stayed and told them to tell Artemis to come to the dragon cave. After that I left and went to the dragon cave. We were there for five days before Artemis arrived. I told them to go train while I talk to Artemis. (14)"What do you want boy." "Watch who you call a boy lady Artemis I'm more of a man then any one ok." Just as she was about to respond a little girl ran up to me and started crying. "What's the matter Kaila?" "Jake keeps taking my things from me and says you can't even beat him." (15)"All right hang on Lady Artemis I have a little boy to put in place." And that's what I did I beat him in combat and told him he wasn't ready for a dragon yet. After that I told Kaila to show me her dragon and I was surprised to say the least. "Blaze isn't that your daughter old friend." "Yes it is why because Kaila here summoned her. All right everyone it's time for the bonding tests. (16)Kaila since you


End file.
